Xô Perua
by TheVics
Summary: A tão sonhada surra, que todas queriam dar na Domenika.


Xô Perua.

****- Alô? Brenda chame o Doutor Wilson, agora! – ela disse com uma voz furiosa e 3 minutos depois Wilson entrava em seu escritório, ele já imaginava o assunto.

- Então é verdade? – ela perguntou segurando o nó que estava em sua garganta.

- O que? – Wilson.

- Ora, Wilson! Não se faça de tonto – ela estava muito nervosa - Eu quero saber se aquele bastardo vai mesmo se casar com aquela puta? - Era impossível se preocupar com palavreado quando o amor de sua vida estava prestes a se casar com um 'mulher da vida'.

- Lisa... Ele é um idiota - Wilson tentou contornar.

- Fala logo!

- Sim, ele vai se casar hoje – a resposta foi mais um sussurro do que qualquer outra coisa, ele tinha medo de que a reação dela sobrasse pra ele – Mas você não precisa...

- Eu vou! Ele me deu a merda do convite - ela segurava as lágrimas – então eu vou! Só que... – ela parou.

- O que...? - Wilson tinha medo daquele olhar.

- Nada, pode voltar a sua sala.

E assim o dia se passou. Lisa Cuddy estava tão furiosa que não aguentou esperar, foi pra casa e ficou com Rachel até dar a hora do casamento. Estava com medo de que House realmente se casasse, ela faria alguma coisa. Mesmo ele tendo voltado às drogas, ele era dela! E não daquela vadia!

Lisa Cuddy chegou ao local, linda. Poderosa. Vestida pra matar. Logo que entrou avistou os poucos convidados já em seus lugares, e House em pé no altar improvisado, lançou um olhar mortal, que deixou o médico com medo, e foi em direção ao corredor, olhou para todas as portas e percebeu que só uma estava fechada, logo deduziu que lá que estava a quase noiva. Eu disse quase.

- Quem é você? – Domenika perguntou quando viu a mulher entrar e trancar a porta.

- Alguém que veio resolver uns problemas... – Lisa falou se aproximando – E só pra deixar bem claro, o problema é você.

- Oi? – a noiva riu da mulher a sua frente – Quem é você? Espere aí... – ela se lembrou – Você é  
Lisa Cuddy, a chefe do Greg... – GREG? AGORA A COISA FICOU SÉRIA.

- NUNCA MAIS CHAME ELE ASSIM! – ela chegou bem perto da noiva e desceu-lhe o tapa na cara – E esse é só o começo...

- SUA LOUCA! – Domenika gritou e tentou revidar, mas Lisa foi mais rápida e logo deu outro tapa, dessa vez um que fez a garota de programa cair na cama – O que é isso? HA-HA-HA tudo isso é ciúme Lisa Cuddy, pode deixar, eu vou cuidar bem do G... – antes de ela terminar a frase,  
Lisa já estava em cima dela, agora não foi um tapa, foram vários, e alguns socos também. Enquanto Cuddy descontava toda sua raiva na cara da prostituta, Wilson tentava abrir a porta do quarto, mas estava trancada, pelo fato do quarto ser o mais distante só ele ouviu os gritos, porque foi procurar Lisa.

Ele agora estava preocupado. E pelos gritos, ele conseguia entender o que significava aquele olhar que Lisa deu mais cedo.__

Lisa parecia não cansar, continuava batendo, sabia que House era também culpado, na verdade o maior culpado. Mas essa vadia merecia. E ele? Bom, ele iria levar mais tarde outro tipo de surra.  
_  
_  
- Agora você vai me escutar – ela parou um pouco com os tapas, e viu que a cara da menina já estava bem estragada, com a voz cansada ela continuou – Você nunca vai se casar com ele, nunca! - enquanto Lisa falava Domenika tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia, mesmo com a  
diferença de altura, Lisa era bem mais forte – Olha aqui vadia, Gregory House é o meu homem, ta entendo? – outra tapa – Meu homem!

- Agora você vai levantar tirar a merda desse vestido e nunca mais aparecer – Lisa falava com a voz de felina, ela estava protegendo o que era dela – Se eu vir você mais uma vez tentando algo com ele, eu te mato!

Wilson escutava tudo, e não sabia se continuava a tentar abrir a porta ou deixava sua amiga se vingar, afinal, ele também não gostava da outra.

Domenika parecia assustada, ela queria o seu Green Card, também queria aquele médico charmoso, mas nunca pensou que pra ter ele, teria que passar por uma Lisa Cuddy totalmente descontrolada.

__E assim Lisa saiu de cima da moça, arrumou a roupa, destrancou o quarto e olhou para a vadia estendida na cama.

- Nunca duvide de nada que eu diga – ela apontou para a garota - Se arrume, e vá embora! –abriu a porta e foi embora.

Quando se virou, viu Wilson rindo encostado na parede do corredor.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse tentando disfarçar.

- Eu escutei tudo! – ele disse e ela abaixou a guarda – Isso foi demais, confesso que pensei em entrar e separar, mas quando você começou a falar aquelas coisas... Deixei. Você precisava desabafar Lisa, mesmo que fosse dessa forma maluca – eles riram.

- Eu precisava dar uma lição nessa vagabunda – ela disse – Ele é meu!__

- Wilson... – ela continuou – acaba com tudo isso e diz pro House ir pra minha casa – ele assentiu, e assim ela saiu, quando passou pela sala, estavam todos meio inquietos, esperando pela noiva. Quando ela passou por House, parou, foi até ele e disse em seu ouvido.

- Sou eu que sempre resolvo os problemas que você causa – e saiu, com os seu melhor rebolado deixando o medico sem entender nada.

- Wilson... – ela continuou – acaba com tudo isso e diz pro House ir pra minha casa – ele assentiu, e assim ela saiu, quando passou pela sala, estavam todos meio inquietos, esperando pela noiva. Quando ela passou por House, parou, foi até ele e disse em seu ouvido.

- Sou eu que sempre resolvo os problemas que você causa – e saiu, com o seu melhor rebolado deixando o medico sem entender nada.

House ainda estava sem entender nada quando Wilson chegou e lhe contou tudo que tinha acontecido, e o oncologista fez questão de colocar ênfase na parte em que Lisa dizia que House era seu homem. O médico ouviu tudo aquilo quieto, parecia pensar no que faria.

- Essa é minha garota – dizendo isso, House saiu de lá, deixando para Wilson toda a encrenca de cancelar o casamento. House foi direto para a casa dela, eles precisavam conversar.

Chegando lá, ele nem precisou bater na porta. Lisa já o esperava.

- Porque... – ele começou, mas ela o cortou

- Porque você é um idiota, porque eu sempre tenho que consertar suas burradas, porque eu não ia deixar você se casar... Não com uma vadia – ele olhava pra ela com a maior cara de galanteador pedindo para que ela confessasse – Por que... Por que... PORQUE EU TE AMO! Porque eu não iria aceitar te perder, porque você nem tentou reatar nosso namoro e... – ela foi calada com um beijo.

- Cala a boca – ele disse segurando ela pela cintura – eu te amo, e eu realmente esperava que você fizesse algo, claro que eu imaginei você me batendo, não quase matando a garota, mas está valendo...

- Eu posso te bater se você quiser – ela disse com o desejo estampado nos olhos

- Só se for agora - e assim eles entraram na casa dela aos beijos.

**FIM**


End file.
